Where no one goes
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are overjoy when the arrival of their very first child, Astrid is very excited on teaching her child everything she knows about dragons and being a true viking. Hiccup will face his own problems, he fears won't be able to raise his child like his father. But as long as Hiccup and Astrid are together,they can face anything together. As parents, leaders or ridders
1. A mother knows

**Where no one goes**

 **A mother knows**

Another day has begun in the small village of Berk; the dragons went on with their daily lives along with the villagers. Astrid was busy taking care of Stormfly, she had already finished her work has wife of the chief. Hard to believe it has already been six months since Astrid decided to wed Hiccup, she wasn't big on being chief's wife but she was still happy.

"It's been five days since Hiccup left" said Astrid while she fed Stormfly, Stormfly stared at the sky, Astrid following her dragon. In the distance was a night fury landing, Hiccup jump off of Toothless while he walks towards Astrid.

"Greetings mildly" said Hiccup as he removed his helmet and carried it under his arm. Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup on the cheek before punching him in the stomach, Hiccup's back wing flew open like it did every time "What was that for?"

"You said, you were returning in two days" she said, as Astrid crossed her arms. Hiccup turned his little wheel on his arms, calling the wing back to its position.

"Oh! Come on Astrid, I was busy and I lost track of time" said Hiccup in his defence, Toothless saw Stormfly. He quickly ran towards her while knocking both riders onto the ground. Astrid had landed on top of Hiccup; she was getting up from Hiccup when she notices a cut on the side of his chest.

"What happened here?" she ask, as she pointed to his cut

"Don't know? I must have gotten it during my trip" said Hiccup, as he inspected his cut. He could tell it wasn't deep, deep enough to make a scar but not fatal.

"Come on" Astrid took Hiccup's hand; she led him to their home which was Hiccup's childhood home. Astrid help Hiccup removed his layers of armour which was common for a Viking; Astrid touched Hiccup around the cut "It's not that bad". Astrid cleaned the wound and places a bandage on top, every Viking knew the basics medical treatments besides that they left it to the professionals.

"Thanks" smiled Hiccup as he place another shirt on, Hiccup walk across the bedroom, he caught the sight of his father's old clothing. Hiccup gently touched the fur coat; Hiccup would have loved for his father to see him right now, taking care of the village and the peace. Astrid smile, she stood up from the bed and hug Hiccup from behind.

"He would have been proud" she said. Hiccup smiled, he touched Astrid's hands and turned around, facing Astrid.

"You're the best" he said

"I know" smiled Astrid, as she kissed Hiccup on the lips

"Hiccup!" the two parted from each other, Hiccup's mother had entered the house, Valka, Astrid like Valka but she didn't really give Hiccup and her some time alone.

"Coming!" shouted Hiccup, Hiccup took the pre protective layer of his armour and place it on his body, he opened the door with Astrid behind him "Hey mom"

"Hiccup! Gobber is looking for you" she said, Valka couldn't help herself but her son hadn't place his armour right. Valka fix his armour, she went into the room to retrieve the rest of Hiccup's armour, she continued her message while placing Hiccup's armour on "Some villagers are having some problems and Gobber at helping station, he says there are too many and needs your help". Valka buckled the last part of Hiccup's armour before she sends him away "You better be off"

"Duty calls" smiled Hiccup as he held Astrid's hands "See you tonight?"

"Later babe" said Astrid, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Hiccup gave her another smile before he left the house. Astrid was now all alone with Valka, she didn't mind Valka, she liked her very much but she had never been alone with her before. "I should probably feed Toothless" said Astrid, she didn't know what to say, Astrid was about to make her way towards the door when Valka touched Astrid's arm.

"You have a glow" said Valka with a smile on her face, Astrid confusedly stared at Valka

"Glow?" she ask

"The glow of an expected mother" smiled Valka, Astrid pulled her arm back and back away, there was no way she was pregnant. She would have known if she was, she didn't feel pregnant maybe Valka was wrong?

"Are you sure?" ask Astrid

"It's just a hunched" said Valka, as she approached Astrid, Astrid felt very uncomfortable of this "Hmm...I do believe your pregnant my dear"

"Uh..." Astrid had no idea what do to, she wasn't an expert of these types of things. Astrid was more of an expert in swords, shields, spears, dragons, riding all of the warrior type of things but never women stuff.

"I had the same glow when, I was pregnant with Hiccup" said Valka. Valka took Astrid by the arm and drag her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" ask Astrid, she still had to feed Toothless, Astrid knew Toothless gets grumpy when he doesn't eat.

"To see Gothi who else" said Valka. Valka bought Astrid to Gothi, Astrid sat down in front of Gothi while Valka left the two alone. Gothi took her staff and waved it in small circles in front of Astrid's stomach, she waved it for about a few minutes, Astrid had no idea what Gothi was doing but she never knew what she was doing anyways. Gothi smiled, she took her staff and nodded her head, and Gothi drew on the ground. Astrid stared at the drawings, she couldn't read Gothi's drawings as well as Gobber could, but Astrid managed to make out what she said.

"Are you sure, Gothi?!" ask Astrid, she couldn't believe what she had just read, Gothi just nod her head once more. Astrid thanks Gothi and left, Astrid ignored Valka and just went to feed the starving Toothless who wasn't too happy about missing his meal.

Later that night, Hiccup came home from a long day, Hiccup was removing his suit when he notice something was wrong with Astrid. Astrid wasn't cheerful like she usually was; Hiccup sat next to Astrid and brought her in a hug.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" ask Hiccup

"After you left...your mother told me something" said Astrid, she hadn't made eye contact with Hiccup since he returned.

"What did she say?" ask Hiccup, he had a worried tone to his voice; he hated seeing Astrid like this.

"She said I have this glow" continued Astrid, as she took Hiccup's hand

"A glow? What do you mean?" he asks. Astrid looks up at Hiccup and smiled at him, she took his hand and places it on her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant" smiled Astrid; she anxiously waited for Hiccup's response

"I'm going to be a father?" ask Hiccup, a huge smile grew on his face, Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. Hiccup was going to be a father, Astrid smiled the cute smile, and Hiccup loved so much. "Do you think I'll be a good father like my father was?" ask Hiccup

"Of course you will" said Astrid, Astrid leaned against Hiccup's chest, she gently place her hand on his heart. Hiccup wraps both of his strong arms around Astrid; this was one of the many things he loved about Astrid. "Hiccup you'll be the best father, your father was great, he made you into a great man but now it's your turn. There will be bumps in the road but we'll do it together, so don't worry so much". Astrid punched Hiccup in the stomach and laugh, Hiccup turned his wing back in and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks Astrid" smiled Hiccup, as he gave her another kiss

Continue Reading for A father to be

 **End**


	2. A father to be

**Where no one goes**

 **A father to be**

The sun shined into Hiccup's room, the morning sun greeting him, Hiccup yawned and turned to his side. He expected Astrid to be beside him but the bed was empty, Hiccup sat up and look for Astrid around the room, nothing, he couldn't hear or see Astrid anywhere. Hiccup attach his leg and got dress, Hiccup walk around the house calling for his wife, still no answer even Toothless was still sleeping...wait Toothless? Stormfly usually sleep near Toothless, a dragon thing.

"Where in the name of thor did Astrid go?" Hiccup asks himself, Hiccup had already searched the house five times. Hiccup woke Toothless from his sleep, Toothless growled in anger of this rude awakening, Hiccup and Toothless left their home. Toothless was still angry towards Hiccup, first waking him up early and now no breakfast! "Come on Toothless! We have to find Astrid and Stormfly" said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless, Toothless made his pouty face and eventually flew off. Hiccup and Toothless check every single area, they knew Astrid and Stormfly would frequent often, Hiccup had hope he would have found them by now but still no sign of them. "Astrid!" he shouted

"Hiccup?" Hiccup look back, he was so relieved to see Astrid and even Stormfly, Hiccup guided Toothless to make a loop and flew next to Stormfly. "Show off" smiled Astrid, she reached over the two dragons and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you this morning?" ask Hiccup, he grab Astrid's hand, Toothless and Stormfly were flying slowly on purpose. They knew, their riders would do these kinds of human mating rituals often, Toothless and Stormfly didn't mind too much.

"I was up early and I didn't want to wake you" said Astrid, Astrid watch the beautiful orange sky, the sun was about to rise. Astrid loved this moment very much; the clouds gently passed them, the sky a beautiful mixture of oranges and pinks, Hiccup right beside her. "This reminds me of my first flight" smiled Astrid, she wanted to kill Hiccup for kidnapping her and forcing her to fly, but she's happy he did. It was the moment she fell in love of flying and of Hiccup. Astrid was extremely grateful for that special day; she can't even imagine her life without flying or Hiccup.

"I was very scared you were about to kill me" said Hiccup, it would be hard not to, Astrid was screaming to the top of her lungs. Astrid frowned and crossed her arms, Hiccup quickly smiled "But! That day was a special day too, the sunset, the wind blowing, and having you by my side" said Hiccup.

"Hmm" Astrid smiled and moved some hair out of the way

"We should head back, the entire village must wonder where we are" said Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid turned back; a few hours of flying later, the village of Berk came into view. A large group of Vikings started to form a circle, Hiccup sigh in annoyance, he directed Toothless towards the centre of the circle of Vikings.

"Hiccup!" shouted Gobber, he ran towards Hiccup as he landed with Toothless and Astrid, Gobber slowed down and took a minute to catch his breath.

"What's the matter Gobber?" ask Hiccup, Hiccup dismounted Toothless, he rub Toothless's noise. Astrid jump off of Stormfly and went to join Hiccup, "Is there an issue?"

"There's not enough fish for the dragons!" said Gobber, Toothless raise his head and started to cry, Toothless will never have his breakfast.

"Is that the only problem?" ask Hiccup, as he tried to calm Toothless down

"There no enough materials to fix the fishing boats" shouted another villager

"Okay! Okay! I'll take care of this" said Hiccup, the villagers smiled and disbanded, Hiccup sigh once more. Astrid kissed him on the cheek, Hiccup smiled and held her hand, and they both walk to their home with their dragons following them.

"Are you going to tell the village?" ask Astrid; while she watches the small children run pass them. Astrid couldn't believe, that in nine months their child would be born, Hiccup and her would be parents.

"I don't know...they're going to go crazy once they know" he said, Toothless ran passed the riders with Stormfly chasing him. Astrid quickly let go of Hiccup's hand, she back away from him, far enough so she wouldn't be tip over by Stormfly. "Astrid?" he ask

"I'm just being careful!" shouted Astrid, she waited for Stormfly to pass Hiccup, once she was certain it was safe, Astrid went back and held Hiccup's hand again. "Sorry babe, I just wanted to be careful" she said, as she touched her stomach "For the little one"

"You're never that worried usually" said Hiccup, Astrid punched him in the arm "Never mind"

"Hiccup" Valka threw an old dragon armour onto the ground, Hiccup and Astrid went to join her "Where were both you?"

"Flying" said Hiccup, Valka didn't say anything and just smiled, Hiccup didn't understand why she was so happy "Uh..."

"Well any news?" she ask, Valka stared straight towards Astrid "Astrid?"

"Oh!" Astrid finally realized, what Valka was talking about "Well...Valka...Hiccup and I are pregnant"

"Congratulation!" shouted Valka as she held her hands onto her mouth, Valka hug them both, she was so happy for them "Have you thought of names?"

"Not yet" said Hiccup

"Your father would have been so proud, Hiccup" smiled Valka, Hiccup wishes his father could be here but at least, he had his mother to be there for him.

"Thanks, mom" smiled Hiccup, he took Valka in his arms and hug her

"You'll be a great father, Hiccup" Valka said, as she held her son's hands

"I don't think so, Dad was very hard on me...he wasn't so proud of my dragon killing skills!" said Hiccup, Toothless growled at Hiccup "Sorry bud". Toothless said something in dragon and left, "Mom...I miss dad and everything but his parenting wasn't so good. I don't really think I'll be a good father to our child" said Hiccup, he anxiously glance towards Astrid. Astrid shook her head and walk towards h, I'm, and Astrid place her hand on his chest.

"Hiccup, do you remember what I said after your father ask you to be chief?" ask Astrid, Hiccup nod his head in confusion, Astrid smiled "I said, what you're looking for isn't out there, Hiccup, what you're looking for is in here" Astrid patted her hand on his chest.

"But that's different" said Hiccup, Astrid messed up Hiccup's hair, Hiccup fix his hair once she was done "What was that for?"

"It's the same thing, Hiccup" she said, Hiccup still didn't understand what she meant. "You can't search for the perfect parenting, the perfect parenting comes within. Your father taught you to kill dragons, but you never did, you became friends with dragons. Your father's parenting won't affect yours, your father had his way and you have yours", Hiccup smiled, Astrid was right, He wasn't his father. Hiccup had never killed a single dragon, and he'll never will.

"You've got a smart girl, Hiccup" smiled Valka, she was so happy; her son had found such a wonderful woman.

"I know I do, I'm very lucky to be with her" Hiccup kissed Astrid on the lips, Astrid touched his cheek and kissed him back.

Continue Reading for The arrival

 **End**


	3. The arrival

**Where no one goes**

 **The arrival**

Astrid and Hiccup announced the pregnancy to the entire village; of course the villagers were over joy by the news. The next nine months were very eventfully for Astrid, the first terrible thing that could ever happen in her life. Gothi had forbidden Astrid on flying when she was about two months in her pregnancy, Hiccup had to hid Astrid's saddle and many others of her flying equipments, she tried to make Hiccup tell her everything but, he managed to keep quiet to Astrid surprise. The second was Astrid's perfect body, her muscular, perfect body, her beautiful figure; Astrid mourned the lost of her perfect body.

The months passed, Astrid was getting bigger and bigger every day, and she was excited for the birth of her child. One because she can finally go flying with Stormfly, second to raise her child with Hiccup; Astrid tired to keep herself busy, but most of the things she wants to do would risk the child. Astrid just spent her long and lonely days in the house or walking around the village.

"The same old houses, the same old people, the some boring routine" whispered Astrid, Berk wasn't huge in size; Astrid can walk around Berk in just twenty minutes, twenty five if she went through every street. "I hate this so much!" Astrid stared at her boring clothing, she was forced to get rid of her usual clothing and wear something much loosely.

"Astrid!" Astrid glance behind her, Valka was carrying some type of basket, Valka was spending much more time lately.

"Oh! Valka, I didn't see you" said Astrid, Valka place her basket down and touched Astrid's stomach, Astrid didn't mind when Valka or Hiccup did this but the villagers were another story. She hates it when the villagers would just drop whatever their doing, walk up towards her, and touch her stomach with this dirty hands.

"How's the little one?" ask Valka with a big smile on her face

"Fine I guess...I'm not really sure about all of this women stuff" said Astrid. Astrid never like all of this girly girl stuff, she would always beat up the other boys and secretly play with weapons when she was younger. Valka just chuckled, Astrid had her own opinions, her own ways, and won't let anyone push her around; but she is also has her kinder side, the side of her only a few people see, Hiccup being the first.

"It's not that bad, you have a few days" said Valka trying to reassure, her daughter-in-law, she understood why Astrid was egger to give birth, "How's Stormfly? How is she taking this?"

"Alright, she understand my situation and she waiting but she wants to fly again" said Astrid, Astrid missed flying with Stormfly very much. If Hiccup hadn't hid her equipment, she would have been in the air with Stormfly instead here. "She became protective of me, Stormfly attack Toothless because he came to close to me. Toothless was angry for the rest of the night" chuckled Astrid.

"And Hiccup?" ask Valka

"He try to act normal...hmm...it never works" said Astrid, Astrid can easily remember the many times Hiccup panic, because she felt something or wanted some strange food.

"Where is Hiccup?" she ask

"Flying with Toothless, he found another island not too far from here" Astrid sigh, most of the time, she would always fly with Hiccup no matter where he went, she would follow him. She loved flying with Hiccup, the air, the beauty, the only time Hiccup and her could finally be alone! Astrid held her stomach in pain, Valka worriedly touched Astrid's shoulder.

"Astrid are you alright?" ask Valka, Valka worriedly supported Astrid, Astrid tried to calm down and hold back her pain.

"It's alright…I'm just fine, Valka" Astrid said, she gave Valka a reassuring smile even tho, she could still feel pain.

"You can't fool me child" said Valka as she called Cloudjumper, Cloudjumper landed near the two riders "Claim on! I'll take you to Gothi"

"Can't we just walk?" ask Astrid while Valka help her on top of Cloudjumper, Valka mounted Cloudjumper and motioned him to take off.

"Trust me on this, it's only going to get worst, you're going to thank me later" Valka said while they arrived at Gothi. Astrid suddenly felt a horrible shock of pain; she understood what Valka meant and was grateful for the ride.

"Hiccup!" shouted Valka, as she waved her arms towards the sky. Hiccup quickly landed and jump off of Toothless, he ran towards his mother in a panic.

"What's the matter? Where's Astrid?" ask Hiccup in a very nervous tone

"It's time" Valka said, Hiccup eyes widen in shock; he was just frozen in shock. Toothless sigh in the way dragon's sigh, Toothless bump Hiccup in the back bring him back into reality.

"Come on, Toothless!" shouted Hiccup. Hiccup ran towards Gothi's hut with Toothless and his mother right behind, Toothless went under Hiccup and place him on his back. Toothless slid against the ground, making an abrupt stop, Hiccup jump off and ran inside the hut.

"I'm here!" shouted Hiccup as he stumble inside Gothi's home, Gothi nod her head and left the couple some alone time.

"Glad you could make it, babe" said Astrid as she tried to smile at him, Hiccup could easily tell, Astrid was in horrible pain. He had never seen Astrid in so much pain before, even during all of their training and battles.

"Does it hurt?" ask Hiccup. Astrid gave Hiccup a deathly glare, the very same glare she gave him when Hiccup won his chance to kill a dragon and not her, Astrid had the exact same face. Hiccup nervously smiled, he gently held his hand. "Uh…stupid question I know" said Hiccup

"I'm going to kill you later!" Astrid said with the same face, she had long ago during those dragon slaying years. Hiccup removed his hands from Astrid, Astrid was giving him "Uh….hehe…". Gothi hit Hiccup on the head with her staff.

"Ow! Gothi what was that for?" ask Hiccup while he rub his head, Gothi pointed her staff towards the door. "What? Gothi are you serious? Why can't I stay?" ask Hiccup, he wanted to stay with Astrid, he had the right too. Gothi hit Hiccup once more and pointed at the door, Hiccup glance at Astrid before Gothi kick him out. A few hours have passed since Gothi kick Hiccup out of her hut, Hiccup nervously walk around in circles while he waited.

"Hiccup calm down" said Valka as she motioned him to sit

"Gothi wouldn't let me stay!" said Hiccup, as he nervously rubs his arms

"Hiccup, Gothi has done this many times" Valka said, trying to reassure her son or at least help him relax a bit. "She was there when you were born" Valka said, while she fix her son's hair, which he had messed up out of stress.

"It helps a bit" he said, Valka took Hiccup in her arms "I'm glad you're here"

"I told I wouldn't leave" said Valka. Hiccup smiled at his mother, he felt a small tap on his shoulder, Hiccup look down and saw Gothi.

"Gothi! Can I see Astrid?!" ask Hiccup. Gothi simply nod her head; Hiccup rushed towards Gothi's huts and slammed the door opened, Astrid was surprise of Hiccup's entrance.

"How did it go?" ask Hiccup as he slowly walk towards the bed

"It went fine, Hiccup" said Astrid, as rock a small bundle in her arms; Hiccup didn't know what to say, Hiccup could just smile from cheek to cheek. "Do you want to meet, your son, Hiccup?" ask Astrid, Astrid brought the bundle closer to Hiccup. Hiccup hesitated slightly; he didn't know how to hold a child and he didn't want to hurt his son.

"How do I hold him?" ask Hiccup, as he nervously rubs his neck.

"You hold his head with one hand and support him with the other" explained Astrid. Astrid took Hiccup's hands and positions them to the right place, Astrid removed her hands from their son, Hiccup was holding his son.

"Astrid…he's perfect" said Hiccup. Hiccup held Astrid's hand; Astrid smiled at him, she look down at the small bundle in her arms.

"What should we call him?" ask Astrid. Hiccup thought about it, he thought of so many names throughout the months, but never found the perfect one until now.

"I know the perfect name" said Hiccup, as he gently tap on his son's noise, Hiccup sat besides Astrid and took his son in his hands.

"I think I know" smiled Astrid, as she held his arm "Go ahead, babe"

"Stoick" smiled Hiccup, a tear form in his eye; Hiccup was overwhelmed with memories of his father. Astrid gently whip Hiccup's tear and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Hiccup smiled back at her and kissed her back.

"He would be so proud" Hiccup and Astrid look towards the door, Valka stood in the entrance while tears of joy fell from her cheeks.

"Mom" Hiccup said, Valka walk towards the new family, Valka look down at her grandson. Valka gently rub the child's cheeks; Stoick opened his little eyes, revealing his strange eye colours, one eye was blue and the other green.

"He looks just like you, Hiccup" said Valka while she whips some tears away "Your father would be so proud of you"

Continue Reading for Stoick Horrendous Haddock II

 **End**


	4. Stoick Horrendous Haddock II

**Where no one goes**

 **Stoick Horrendous Haddock II**

The village of berk was overjoyed of the new arrival to the village; Hiccup knew he chose the right name

Since every villager agree with him. Astrid immediately took Stormfly and flew with her, something they both needed very badly. Astrid was a bit worried about Toothless and Stormfly, they were about to meet their child and a new born none the less.

"Look at the we little thing!" smiled Valka as she tap Stoick's noise, Astrid smiled at Valka, she held Stoick closer to her chest. "How did Toothless and Stormfly react?" ask Valka, Astrid worriedly glance away, she hadn't even allowed their dragons to come near them.

"Not yet" Astrid said

"They have to meet the little one eventually" said Valka, Astrid knew Valka was right after all their dragons lived with them. A roar of a night fury could be heard, Toothless landed not too far from Astrid and Valka, Astrid heart started to beat. This was the moment, Toothless was going to meet her son, Hiccup got off of Toothless and walk towards her.

"Hey Astrid" he said smiling at her, Hiccup gave Astrid and Stoick a kiss "What are you doing?"

"Taking" Astrid said, Toothless quickly ran towards Astrid, Astrid held Stoick even closer, shielding him with her body. Toothless quickly slowed down, he stared at Astrid, sniffing her arms which held the bundle.

"I guess Toothless wants to meet Stoick" smiled Hiccup while he rub Toothless's head, Toothless slowly approached Astrid, he made soft sounds showing Astrid he didn't mean any harm. Astrid slowly lowered Stoick to Toothless height, she was ready to pull Stoick back at any moment, but Astrid was surprise of Toothless's reaction. Toothless was excited like he usually was with new people, Toothless gently rub the tip of his noise near Stoick's cheek and back away.

"He must think it's a hatchling" said Valka while she watch Toothless sit on his back legs, Hiccup chucked. And patted Toothless on the head.

"Don't worry Toothless, Stoick won't bite" said Hiccup, Toothless tilted his head while he continued to stare at the small bundle.

"That went better than I thought it would" said Astrid in relief

"Dragons would never hurt young ones" said Valka as she run Toothless's head "Dragon and humans"

"We're you worried?" Ask Hiccup as he held his hands on her hips, Astrid smiled as she held Stoick closer to her chest.

"Just a little" smiled Astrid

 _Nine years later_

Stoick is a young boy; he had his mother's blond hair but look exactly like his father, but with his mother's very confident, battle skills, scary nature when losing personality. Stoick is a good amount of both his parents; his father would have like his son to have a little bit of him, especially when Astrid and Stoick both get mad.

"Toothless!" Shouted Stoick as he bolted out of the door, he quickly ran towards his father and Toothless. Stoick slowed, he knew his father was going to fly somewhere with Toothless and he couldn't come, he couldn't even enter the rider's academy yet. "Where are you going, dad?" Ask Stoick as he threw himself in some hay.

"Showing the newly graduate class of riders some tricks, I won't be gone long, I'll be back by noon" said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless, Stoick just look at his father with eyes of envy. Stoick really wanted to join the rider's academy but he had to wait another year, he knew everything about dragons and riding them mostly from his parents. His parents had taken him on some rides with their dragons but it wasn't the same, he wanted his own dragon and fly it.

"Why can't I join the academy now?" Ask Stoick as he sigh, Hiccup smiled and went off of Toothless.

"You can wait, you've waited this long, I think you can wait another two months" said Hiccup as he place his hand onto Stoick's shoulder "And besides you're going to be an expert already"

"Dad...can I please come with you?" Ask Stoick, he loved flying with his father, he wouldn't tell his mother but he like flying with his father the most. His father would let him fly Toothless sometimes, well technically flying. His father would just adjust a few things on the saddle and Toothless flew himself, but his mother wasn't a fan of it.

"You don't want to stay with your mother?" Ask Hiccup while he re mounted Toothless, Toothless mumbles in annoyance of this long conversation.

"Oh! Come on dad! Please!" Pleaded Stoick, Hiccup rub the back of his neck while he thought about it.

"Alright but you're just watching!" Hiccup said in a fern tone, Stoick jump up and down in joy, he quickly patted Toothless on the head before he claimed on.

"Thanks dad!" Smiled Stoick, Hiccup took off with Toothless and met up with the graduates. Stoick knew every single one of his father's manoeuvre with Toothless, he silently predicted everyone in his head. Eventually the graduates returned to Berk, Stoick had convince his father to fly around some more. They flew for a few hours until Hiccup saw a Timberjack, it had landed on an island for some reason.

"Dad can we go down?" Ask Stoick while he watch the Timberjack from the air, Hiccup motioned Toothless to land near the Timberjack. "It looks pretty small for a Timberjack? Is it fully grown?" Ask Stoick as he slowly approached them.

"No it's a juvenile, probably ten years old" said Hiccup as he closely inspected the dragon "Small for his age...must be the runt". Hiccup had seen Timberjack's before, he knew juvenile around that age were twice as big as Toothless but this one was half the size.

"No one in the village has a Timberjack" smiled Stoick, the Timberjack growled towards Stoick, he slowly back away from it.

"Be careful Stoick! They're can be aggressive at times" said Hiccup; the Timberjack continued to growl towards Stoick, showing his teeth. Stoick used his father's technique, he slowly walk towards the Timberjack once more with his hand out, Hiccup nervously watch from a far but had Toothless prepare a fire ball just in case.

"Astrid would kill me!" Thought Hiccup, he knew she had the abilities and she would if she knew about this. Stoick calmly talk to the Timberjack, the dragon look up while this strange thing which was coming closer.

"I won't hurt you, I'm going to help you" said Stoick, Stoick had notice the Timberjack Had a broken leg. Stoick took some wood and part of his clothing; he tied the two onto the Timberjack's leg. Stoick gently touched the Timberjack's nose, the Timberjack affectionately rub his nose against Stoick's hand.

"Stoick, I think you just found your dragon" smiled Hiccup, as he patted Stoick on the back "A life time friend"

"Hiccup! Stoick!" Hiccup glance back, Stormfly came into a landing, Astrid jump off with an angry expansion on her face.

"Astrid what's up?" Ask Hiccup as he hug her, Astrid pushed Hiccup's arms away and crossed them.

"You said, you would be back by noon! I took the trouble of making lunch and you didn't show up" said Astrid, Hiccup nervously smiled, he remembered Astrid's yak nog "and I learned that Stoick went with you"

"Astrid look!" Hiccup turned Astrid head towards Stoick, Astrid couldn't believe her eye, her son was with a Timberjack "Wow..."

"Proud of you, son" smiled Hiccup, Stoick smiled back at his parents, he turned back and run his dragons noise. "Thought of a name?" Ask Hiccup

"Fang" said Stoick, Fang rub against Stoick's body, Stoick smiled he knew he pick the right name. "I'm glad you like it, Fang" he said, Stoick hug Fang in his arms, Fang just licks his cheek.

 _(Let me know if you want more of How to train your dragon fics!)_

Continue Reading for Fang

 **End**


	5. Fang

**Where no one goes**

 **Fang**

The big day has finally come; today Stoick is going to start his first day of training in flight school. Stoick was ready to learn how to fly with Fang, he would have wanted to know sooner but his parents hadn't taught anything.

"Ready to go, Fang?" Ask Stoick as he ran out and patted his dragon on the head, Stoick said couldn't fly with Fang yet but, Fang still followed him wherever he went.

"Stoick, you should leave Fang here" suggested Astrid, she had just finished finding Stormfly and Toothless, and was about to make breaking before notice her son.

"Why? I want Fang to see the academy" said Fang while he rubs his noise

"The other students might get jealous that you already bonded with a dragon" she said

"That's still not fair!" Shouted Stoick as he crossed her arms

"You only get to choose your dragon two months after starting,

I think other students will get jealous that you have one already" said Astrid, she messed up Stoick's hair "Don't worry Stoick, two months will fly by in no time", Stoick sigh in annoyance, he patted Fang on the head.

"Sorry Fang" said Stoick, Fang mumbled something in dragon and pushed Stoick's hand "Later bud", Stoick ran off with Fang watching his owner leave without him. Stoick rushed inside the academy egger to start his lessons, he entered the classroom and was greeted by stares of his classmates.

"Why Stoick here?" Over Stoick, he glared at the young boy who said that, Stoick recognized him. He was Tuffnut's son, he was exactly like his crazy mother even resembles her too, Stoick ignored him and examined the people he was going to spend the next years with.

"I thought you wouldn't attend the academy?" Said a sweet voice, Stoick annoying searched for the source of the voice. A browned her girl smiled at him, her green eyes examine him; she wore tight pants which were typical for Vikings, some armour plating on the side of her legs, she wore a light blue shirt and wore a belt. Stoick was surprise to see her outfit, most of his classmates wore clothing which wouldn't fit for a rider, wanting to go at high speeds but she did, she knew the right clothing.

"Uh...no...I still have to attend the academy" said Stoick, the girl nod her head and look away from him.

"Welcome everyone!" Shouted Hiccup as he entered the room, Stoick lowered his head and tried to hid his face from embarrassment, his father could have MOTIONED he was going to teach his class. "Welcome to the dragon rider's academy" said Hiccup; he wrote something on the board "Now let's start with names"

Everyone in the class presented their names one by one, their families, their parents and most importantly what their family's names means to the village. Until it was Stoick's turn, everyone knew who he was and who his parents, Stoick hid his face but his father didn't care.

"Stoick?" Insisted Hiccup, Stoick was dying inside, he didn't see the point on telling his name to everyone, "everyone know who I am" mumbled Stoick

"I don't" Stoick glance back, he was the browned headed girl from before, how could she know who he was?

"Stoick Horrendous Haddock II, my father is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and mother is Astrid Hofferson...Hum well she kind of crazy...my father is the very first person to rid a dragon" smiled Stoick, Hiccup had told his son about having his mother's smile even tho he denied it every time.

"That's such a nice name" said the young girl, Stoick smiled back at her and sat back down.

"And what about you?" ask Hiccup, he could tell his son had something for this girl and wouldn't ask her name.

"Johanna Onundrdottir" said Johanna, she bowed her head slightly before she continued "I'm new here in the village of Berk; I came from another village not too far from here until we moved. My parents are just the classic Viking, the axe, the shield, everything you would expect really" said Johanna, she smiled at her classmates but especially at the young chief's son. "But when I heard that Berk flew on the backs of dragons….I really wanted to fly it" she continued.

"Onundrdottir? Mhmmm that name sounds really familiar…..where did I hear it?" mumbled Hiccup, he rub his chin, trying to find where he heard that last name before.

"Uh….we should start to lesson" Johanna said with a nervous smile on her face, Stoick glance at her, he could tell she didn't want his father to think too much about her last name. Johanna was hiding something, and it seemed his father didn't notice her sudden reaction. Hiccup ignored Johanna behaviour and started the very first lesson. The day finally came to an end, Stoick returned home with his father, Stoick wasn't sure if he should mention Johanna's behaviour or not.

"Fang!" shouted Stoick, Fang joyfully smiled and ran towards Stoick, greeting him with his lick and head rub "I missed you, bud"

"How was school today?" ask Astrid while she polished her axe

"Great! If only dad mentioned he would be my teacher!" said Stoick as he glared at his father, Hiccup smirk at his son as he went to kiss Astrid "Ew"

"He met a girl today" said Hiccup, Stoick blushed and hid his face, he hated when his father embarrassed him like this.

"A girl? What's her name, Stoick?" ask Astrid as she teased her son along with Hiccup

"It…it…it doesn't matter" Stoick said, as he cleared his voice, hoping his cheeks would return to normal.

"Johanna" replied Hiccup, Stoick just covered his hand on his face, he was dying of embarrassment

"Come on Fang!" Stoick quickly ran off before his parents could embarrass him anymore, Hiccup and Astrid chuckled at each other.

Continue Reading for Johanna?

 **End**


	6. Johanna?

**Where no one goes**

 **Johanna?**

One months has passed since the academy started, Stoick was no surprise the top of his class, he knew everything about all of the dragons and riding techniques. Fishleg wasn't surprise either, yes Fishleg is Stoick's teacher, he just had the flu on the first day. But surprisingly Johanna was second of her class as well, something no one would have saw or expected.

"Aw...this is so boring..." mumbled Stoick, Fishleg was teaching one of his boring lessons once again. Stoick barely listened to Fishleg and just stared out the window, trying not to die of boredom. Stoick watch the daily life of the villages, the Vikings taking care of their dragons, the dragons eating and sleeping; Fang running towards the school..."Fang?!" Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. Stoick tried to get Fishleg's attention; he had to get out of this classroom but nothing. Fang pop his head threw the window with a dragon smile on his face, the entire classroom were amazed by the sudden appearance of this dragon.

"Oh! A Timberjack! It's been awhile since I last saw one" Fishlegs said

"Is that your dragon?" someone asks, Stoick slap his head in annoyance and sighed

"This is Fang" introduced Stoick, Fang rub his head against Stoick, the classroom roar in excitement and a few in jealousy.

"A Timberjack" mumbled Johanna, she had seen dragons before there was nothing new about that, but she had never seen a Timberjack up close before. The day eventually ended, finally, Stoick went to scolded Fang, and Fang just smirk and chuckled.

"Fang! Why did you come here?" he ask while he rub Fang's head, Stoick felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and Johanna smiled at him. "Oh...hey Johanna" he said

"What's his name?" ask Johanna as she let Fang sniff her hand

"Fang" answered Stoick, Fang sniffed Johanna's hand, he back away from her

"That's incredible, Stoick!" said Johanna while she admired the Timberjack "How did you get a dragon already?"

"Awhile ago" he said, Stoick explained how Fang came into his life; Johanna was even more amazed then before.

"Do you fly with him?" she ask

"No" he said as he hunched his shoulders "My parents don't let me"

"You're so lucky Stoick, I can't wait for my dragon" she said

"Do you know which one you want?" he ask

"The deadly nadder" said Johanna

"My mother has a deadly nadder, Stormfly, Stormfly and her are like...well the same as my father and his night fury" said Stoick, Johanna's eyes lit up when she heard about Toothless.

"A night fury? Really? I thought they were all gone?' she said with a joyful tone, Stoick chuckle

"Yeah we get that a lot" he said

"Johanna!" Johanna and Stoick look back, a tall woman with brown hair, waved at them both. Stoick was too far to see her face, but he could tell she was Johanna's mother.

"I have to go but your family awesome!" Johanna said as she ran off, Stoick smiled and patted Fang, the two returned home. Stoick was surprise to see his parents waiting for him; Stoick thought he was going to be in trouble for Fang escaping.

"I don't know what happened! Fang just showed up!" shouted Fang, as he threw his hands in the air in defence.

"It's not about that" said Astrid while she shook her head, Hiccup motioned Fang to leave which he did.

"It's about Johanna" said Hiccup, Stoick confusedly look at his parents, he thought they liked Johanna.

"What about her?" he ask

"I was really curious about Johanna's last name, so I went to ask around about it, no one knew anything about it" Hiccup said, as he glance at Astrid "Until your grandmother heard Johanna's name"

"What's your point?" insisted Stoick, he wasn't seeing the point

"Stoick you can't see Johanna anymore!" said Hiccup, Stoick glance at his mother, she had the same expression has her father; if his mother was angry then it was serious.

"Why not?" ask Stoick, why wouldn't his parents let him see Johanna? He thought they like her?

"Because Johanna's father is Drago Bludvist!" shouted Hiccup, Toothless angrily growled at the name.

"What...dad there no way she Drago's kid" said Stoick, his mind was going all over the place; he didn't know what to think or believe.

"Onundrdottir is her mother's last name" said Astrid, Stoick didn't know to say, he had to see Johanna there was no way it was true. Stoick knock on Johanna's door, Johanna opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Stoick?" Johanna was surprise to see Stoick at this hour

"Are you really Drago's daughter?" he ask, Johanna stared in complete shock and horror, how could he knew about her father? How did he find out?

"Ho...how...how did..." mumbled Johanna, Stoick didn't say anything, Johanna's reaction was all the proof he needed.

"So it's true?" confirmed Stoick, Johanna just nod her head in agreement

"It...It wasn't a happy moment for my mother" said Johanna as she sat on her front step

"Why Drago?" he ask, as he sat next to her

"The why my mother explained it...she was forced to be with him" Johanna explained, Johanna stared at her the ground while she explained her situation, "But when my fa...Dragon disappeared, my mother decided to move to another village". Johanna anxiously waited for Stoick's reaction, she didn't want to leave Berk, like the many villagers before.

"Wow that's crazy" he said, as he rub his hair

"I assuming your parents know...they're probably kick us out now" said Johanna. This wouldn't be the first time her mother and her were kick out, because of her father and his reputation.

"They do know...my grandmother told them about it but I won't let them" said Stoick, Johanna glance at Stoick, she would have never thought he would say something like that.

"Why? Why would you to do that?" she ask

"I have my reasons and I won't tell anyone" smiled Stoick, Johanna smiled back at him

"Thank you, Stoick" Johanna kissed Stoick on the cheek; Stoick blushed and touched the cheek she kissed. Johanna chuckled and stood up "See you tomorrow, Stoick" Johanna opened the door and closed it.

"Wow" mumbled Stoick, Stoick stood up while still touching his cheek and made his way home.

Continue Reading for Acceptance

 **End**


	7. Acceptance

**Where no one goes**

 **Acceptance**

Stoick worriedly returned home, he had no idea what his parents would do, the last thing he wanted was too Johanna and her mother kick out of Berk. Stoick wouldn't be able to stop his father since he was the chief of the village, and the village of Berk would agree with him if they knew.

"Stoick! Where on earth have you been?!" demanded Astrid while she grab onto Stoick's ear

"Ow! Mom!" Stoick tried to free himself but there was no point really, his mother was an extremely good fighter and really good grip.

"You went to see Johanna didn't you?!" ask Hiccup, as he waited in front of the door

"So..." mumbled Stoick while he rubs his ear, Astrid just shook her head as she went to join Hiccup

"We just told you not to see her" Hiccup said

"What's going to happen to her?" ask Stoick as he glance at him

"We're not sure yet, Stoick" said Hiccup, Hiccup rub his chin for awhile, he glance at Astrid for any advice.

"We have to think about it first but for nothing" Astrid said, Stoick smiled but he knew it was only until his parents made their decision.

"That's a relief" smiled Stoick

"First of all you're grounded! Second you're grounded and third you're grounded!" shouted Astrid while she crossed her arms, Stoick stared in shock, he look at his father and back at his mother.

"What?! Why?" he ask

"You sneak out, you disobeyed us, and you didn't do your chores" said Astrid, Stoick crossed his arms.

"Dad!" shouted Stoick, Hiccup just shook his head

"I'm not going to interfere with your mother" he said, Hiccup knew it would be MUCH wiser not to interfere with Astrid's parenting. The next day, Stoick made his way to school when Johanna suddenly jumps in front of him.

"Stoick!" she shouted, she worriedly glances around, to make sure no one was overhearing them

"Johanna? You scared the days out of me" said Stoick, Johanna just gave him a small smile

"Stoick...what's going to happen to us?" ask Johanna

"Nothing so far, my parents aren't sure what to do" said Stoick, Johanna showed a little sign of relief "I'm not going to let them kick you out"

"Stoick you don't to do that" Johanna said, it was the first time someone did this for her, they would usually be cruel towards her. "This wouldn't be the first time we got kick out of a village" she said

"Well I won't let them" he said

"Please don't tell anyone about my father?" pleaded Johanna

"Don't worry I have no intentions on doing so" said Stoick while he smiled at her, Johanna smiled back at him.

"We should go to school before we're late" Johanna suggested

"Hiccup what should we do about Johanna?" ask Astrid while she feed Stormfly

"I don't know Astrid" said Hiccup while he adjusted Toothless's tale

"You don't think she'll try to get revenge against us?" she ask, Hiccup hunched his shoulders; he sat on top of Toothless's back.

"I've met her and her mother, they're very kind people...I don't think it's something they would do" said Hiccup

"They could be tricking you" said Astrid while she rub Stormfly's noise "Like Heather did", Hiccup had forgotten about Heather's trick, he never thought Johanna and her family would do the same.

"You got a point there" said Hiccup as he sat up "She could be pretending to be kind"

"So what's your decision, chief?" Astrid asks.

Stoick returned home after a long and interesting day, Stoick was ready to just lay down on his bed and sleep, but he wouldn't get the chance to do so since his parents was waiting for him.

"Stoick, we've decided on Johanna and her family's fate" said Hiccup, Stoick eyes widen in shock, he already knew what his parents were about to say. And there was no way; he was going to let his parents kick out Johanna and her mother.

"We're not too fond of the fact that Johanna is Drago Bludvist's daughter, and there are many things we worry about if the villagers knew" continued Hiccup, Stoick didn't want to hear it, he had promise Johanna he wouldn't let anything happened to her.

"Fang!" shouted Stoick, Fang leapt from their home's roof and pounced onto Hiccup, Fang held Hiccup down while Astrid stared at her son in shock.

"Stoick?! What are you doing?!" shouted Astrid, as she tried to push Fang off. Astrid was strong but, the was no way she could push a dragon off by herself.

"Stoick! Get Fang off of me!" shouted Hiccup while he struggle to get free "Toothless!", Toothless ran towards Hiccup. Toothless growled, Fang lowered his eyes and slowly got off of Hiccup, Fang lowered his head down in submission.

"Stoick! Why would you pin your father down?!" ask Astrid, Astrid quickly check on Hiccup before scolding her son.

"I'm not going to let you kick Johanna out!" he shouted, as he crossed his arms, Toothless snarled towards Stoick.

"We're not going to kick Johanna out!" said Hiccup while he rearranged his armour, Stoick eyes widen in surprise, and a nervous smiled appeared on his face.

"What…?" he mumbled

"We're not fond of her father but Johanna is a very kind person, many villagers agree with us, so no we're not going to kick Johanna or her mother out of Berk" said Hiccup while he crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry dad" apologies Stoick while he nervously smiled and rubs the back of his head, Hiccup just crossed his arms and tap his foot, Stoick hope his mother would help him…but there was no chance in that.

"You could have killed, your father" said Astrid

"I…..I never mean to….I just…..I didn't want Johanna to leave" said Stoick

"If Toothless wasn't the alpha dragon….." Astrid, trying not to think of the alternative

"I'm so sorry dad…I didn't want Johanna to leave…I like her" said Stoick, as he blushed slightly

"Like? Or love?" ask Hiccup, Stoick turned his head around, trying to hid his red cheeks

"I'm so sorry, dad, I never meant too" said Stoick, hoping to change the subject

"It's alright son" said Hiccup while he rub his hair "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"I won't" he said

"You should head off to bed" said Astrid, Stoick hug his parents and went inside

"Stoick is really like you, Astrid" said Hiccup, Astrid crossed her arms while she slowly turned around

"And what does that suppose to mean?" she ask, Hiccup nervously smiled and chuckled

"I didn't mean it in that way!" he said in his defence, Astrid gave Hiccup a smile before she suddenly pushed him in the shoulder.

"Goodnight, dear" said Astrid as she casually walk away

 _(Oh! Just saying Stoick is dress like Hiccup did in the first movie)_

Continue Reading for A kiss

 **End**


	8. A kiss

**Where no one goes**

 **A kiss**

Johanna's secret stayed in the darks, Hiccup and Astrid have both agreed not to tell anyone about Johanna's father. Johanna continued with her life, everything was like before, she continued her training along with Stoick. But interesting things are about to happen in the academy, the new students are going to choose their dragons! Everyone were extremely excited, many have already decided what type they wanted, Stoick was just happy he could bring Fang with him.

"Johanna!" Stoick sat in the sit which was next to Johanna; they have both become very close since Stoick knew about her secret.

"What's up?" she ask while she leaned on her hand

"Tomorrow everyone is going to pick their dragons" he said

"I know" said Johanna as she glances away from him

"Any idea of what you want?" ask Stoick

"I don't know really" said Johanna

"Weren't you thinking of getting a deadly nadder?" ask Stoick, Johanna hunched her shoulders and look back at him.

"I'm not sure really...I just worried that's all" said Johanna

"Worried? Of what?" ask Stoick with a worried tone, Johanna ignored Stoick, she took out a book from her desk and read it.

"Johanna?" Johanna just continued to ignore Stoick, she turned her back at him, Stoick sigh and glance away. The students joyfully arrived in the arena, they were greeted by numerous dragons; such as deadly nadder, mysterious nightmare, stormcutter, gronckle, hideous zippleback or even a rumblehorn, you name it. Stoick's classmates could barely hide their excitement; Fishlegs of course started the bonding lesson.

"Alright class! First you have to pick your dragon, but the dragon has to pick you too, a dragon will be your long term friend. Hiccup and Toothless are a perfect example of this, they are best friends and are both loyal; like Hiccup says, once you gain the locality of a dragon, you gain their trust forever" Fishlegs said, as he affectionately rub his dragon's noise. "Now once you've pick your dragon and the dragon pick you! You must seal the bond by feeding a fish"

Everyone mumble in agreement, Fishlegs gave the signal to let the students find their dragons. One by one, a student found his or her dragon, their immediately bonded their dragon.

"Can't wait to start flying, right bud?" ask Stoick, Fang gave a dragon smile and lick Stoick on the cheek. Stoick notice Johanna, Johanna was walking around bonded dragons and their new masters, Johanna hadn't found her dragon yet and there was still a few left.

"Johanna? You didn't find your dragon yet?" ask Stoick, he had surprised her slightly to her joy, Johanna glance at the other dragons that hadn't bonded yet.

"No...I'm not sure really..." mumbled Johanna, Stoick gave a questionable look, he glance at Fang who was busy grooming himself.

"What do you mean?" ask Stoick, Johanna glance back at their class before she pulled him somewhere more private. "Johanna? What are you doing? What's going on?" he ask, Johanna look back in order to insure no one followed them.

"I don't know...if...if I could bond with a dragon" whispered Johanna, as she sadly glance away from Stoick.

"Because of 'him'?" ask Stoick, he kind of understood Johanna's situation, most of these dragons were part of Drago's army and many have mix emotions about it.

"This dragons are going to sense who I am...the other part of me" said Johanna with a very worried tone

"Don't be silly Johanna" said Stoick as he tried to reassure her

"No dragon will ever accept me as their master" Johanna said, Stoick smiled, he pulled Johanna out of their hiding spot. He held her hand; Johanna blushed slightly at his action, Stoick glance around the arena. Stoick spot a deadly nadder nearby, the deadly nadder didn't have a master, Stoick quickly ran towards the dragon.

"Here go ahead and give it a try" said Stoick, the deadly nadder growled towards Stoick and Johanna; Fang approached Stoick and growled back.

"It's alright, Fang" said Stoick, Fang didn't leave Stoick side but calmed down a bit

"See he growled at me! The deadly nadder knows" said Johanna, Johanna was about to walk away but Stoick was still holding her hand.

"It won't hurt if you try" Stoick smiled at her, giving her as much of encouragement as he could. Johanna took a deep breath; she slowly made her way towards the deadly nadder.

"I won't hurt you" Johanna said, as she straight out her hand at the dragon, the deadly nadder glared at this strange creature. The deadly nadder sniff at Johanna's hand, Johanna's heart was beating out of her chest, she was very anxious of the dragon's reaction.

"Just believe in yourself!" whispered Stoick, Johanna slowly started to pull her hand away but to her surprise, the deadly nadder rub it's head against Johanna's hand. Johanna couldn't believe her eyes, a dragon had accepted her? A dragon wanted to be her friend? She must be dreaming, there was no way a dragon would ever?

"Johanna the fish!" whispered Stoick as he threw a fish towards her, Johanna easily caught the fish without even looking, she slowly gave it to the deadly nadder who happily ate it. "You did it! Johanna you bonded with a dragon!" said Stoick with a joyful tone.

"Thank you Stoick...I...I could have never done this without you" said Johanna as she patted her new dragon on the head.

"You deserve it, Johanna" smiled Stoick as he blushed slightly, Fang pushed Stoick closer to Johanna "Fang!"

"Stoick...why are you so nice to me?" ask Johanna while she gave her new dragon a hug

"Because...you're a nice girl" said Stoick, he could feel his face becoming redder; Johanna slowly walk towards Stoick with her new dragon behind her.

"Is that all?" she ask, Stoick wanted to back away from the approaching Johanna but Fang didn't have the same idea, Fang was pushing him towards her.

"Uh...mmmm..." mumbled Stoick with his red face

"I really like you Stoick...this isn't my personality really but...!" before Johanna could ever finish her sentence both dragons have pushed Stoick and Johanna together, Stoick held Johanna in his arms; Stoick was two inches smaller than Johanna but that wouldn't last long. Stoick and Johanna blushed, they have never been this close to each other before and there was something going on; they were both feeling the urged to do something.

"I'm so sorry about Fang" said Stoick while he glances at him; Johanna turned his head back toward her. Johanna slowly approached Stoick, he wanted to pull back from her, but something told him not too. Stoick suddenly kissed Johanna on the lips, she didn't expect him to kiss her but she was happy he did. Johanna kissed him back, both dragons 'smiled' at each other; they eventually parted from each other.

"So what are you going to name your dragon?" Ask Stoick while he still blushed

"Hmmm" Johanna still with a blush on her face, looks back at her dragon while she thought of a name. "Sapphire" she said, Sapphire joyfully rub her head against Johanna.

Continue Reading for I love you but I can't

 **End**


	9. I love you but I can't

**Where no one goes**

 **I love you but I can't**

Johanna couldn't believe she had just kissed Stoick, the chief's son and not to mention, the son of Astrid Hofferson. Astrid isn't a person who wanted to get mad, especially when her family is involved. Johanna hadn't spoke to Stoick since the kiss and neither did Stoick, Johanna wasn't sure where their relationship was heading. Johanna decided to see Stoick and understand where they were, Johanna was always nervous visiting Stoick. His parents knew about her secret, and she was always afraid they would change their minds of her fate.

"Here goes nothing" mumbled Johanna as she stood in front of Stoick's home, Johanna took a deep breath as she knock on the door. Johanna waited for a few moments before Astrid answered the door, Johanna had never been face to face with Astrid before and she was nervous about it. "Mo...morning Mrs. Astrid" said Johanna as she nervously smiled at her, Astrid smiled back at Johanna, it seem she was busy doing something.

"Johanna it's nice to see you" said Astrid while she threw a cloth inside the home

"Is...is Stoick here?" she ask, Astrid glance towards the sky, a few moments past and her blue eyes returned to Johanna.

"Stoick, is inside the arena If I'm not mistaken" said Astrid, Johanna smiled and blushed slightly, Astrid raised any eyebrow. "Did anything happen recently?" ask Astrid, she knew that look on Johanna's face, she knew it very well.

"No!" Johanna said, as she tried to cover her face. Astrid just tap her finger on her chin, she didn't believe Johanna one bit.

"I know that look, Johanna" she said, Johanna blushed in embarrassment; she didn't understand what Astrid was talking about.

"What look? It's my face" she said

"I had the same look on your face! Whenever I saw Hiccup and that was before we started going out" said Astrid, Johanna just blushed, she slowly back away from the door.

"Thank you!" shouted Johanna as she ran off, Astrid just smirk and shook her head. Johanna arrived at the arena, she quickly found Stoick, he was training with Fang which wasn't a surprise.

"Hey Johanna!" Shouted Stoick while he adjusted Fang's saddle

"Going flying?" Ask Johanna. It's been a few days since they started their riding lessons, Stoick was no surprise a natural flyer.

"Yeah, you want to come with me?" He ask while he strap the last part of the saddle

"Hmm...well first I have to ask you something" Johanna said, Stoick worriedly glance at her but he had an idea what it is.

"I think I know" said Stoick as he passed his hand against Fang, Stoick walk towards Johanna.

"Where are we? I mean we kissed and then...nothing" she said, Johanna hesitated on holding Stoick's hands, she pulled her hands back until Stoick surprisingly took her's. "Are we even a couple?" she ask

"It has been a bit strange between us...but I think we are, do you feel the same?" he ask

"I do" she said, Stoick smiled at her, staring at her with his blue and green eyes.

"Stoick, why do you have to different eye colour? It's always been on my mind" said Johanna, Stoick was the only Viking in Berk with this condition, even his parents didn't knew anyone with Stoick's condition.

"I don't know...I use to hate my eye colour, I didn't have blue or green but both" he said, Stoick let go of Johanna's hands; he stared at himself from the water's reflection. "And I still do" he mumbled

"I like them" Johanna said, Stoick glance at her with his blue eye staring at Johanna

"Hmm...Thanks" smiled Stoick, Johanna kissed him on the cheek, and she blushed before she ran off home. Johanna was happy, she knew Stoick still cared for her and she knew where they were with their relationship. Everything was perfect until she saw her front door kick in, Johanna quickly ran towards the entrance.

"Mom?!" shouted Johanna as she slowly entered the home, Johanna spot a sword leaning against the wall, she quickly took it. "Mom?! Are you here?" she said while she glances in each room. Johanna walk inside her mother's bedroom, but she was shock to see her mother tied up to a chair. Johanna threw the sword onto the ground and quickly went to untie her mother, "Mom what happened?"

"Johanna leave! Hurry!" whispered Johanna's mother

"Why?" she ask, a loud thump was heard, Johanna look back. A large man, with black hair stood in the door way, his left arm was gone, he wore a dragon skin cap; Johanna only knew one person who dress's like this, only one.

"Johanna...aren't you happy to see your father?" ask Drago with a smirk on his face, Johanna couldn't believe her eyes, never in a million off years she would think her father would show up.

"What are you doing here, Drago?!" demanded Johanna, Drago slowly walk away from the doorway and lock it behind him.

"Your not going to call me father?" he ask

"Never in a million years" she said

"What do you want, Drago?" ask Johanna's mother while she loosed the rope

"I just wanted to meet my daughter" he said, Johanna and her mother just glared at him, they didn't believe a single word he said.

"Don't play dumb Drago! There's a different reason why you're here" said Johanna's mother, Drago just glared at Johanna and her mother.

"Isabella, you know my too well" he said while he glance threw a book and threw it away "This is why I love you"

"You never loved me, you dirty pig!" shouted Isabella, Drago suddenly grab onto Isabella's throat, Johanna tried to free her mother but was pushed back.

"Hmm...how dare you! How could you stay in this dam village?! Berk of all places!" shouted Drago while he squeezed his fingers around her throat, Johanna quickly ran towards her sword.

"Let her go!" Johanna swung her sword, aiming for his neck; Drago released Isabella but punched Johanna against the wall.

"Johanna, Johanna, Johanna, I saw what you've been doing today" Drago said, Johanna held her chest while Isabella tried to help her up. "You're in love with that dragon brat's son!"

"What?" Isabella would have never thought, her daughter was in love with the chief's son

"So what if I am?!" shouted Johanna

"You're going to kill the dragon master's son!" said Drago, Johanna widens her eyes in shock, she would never do such a thing.

"I'm never going to kill Stoick!" shouted Johanna

"Stoick? Impossible he's dead!" said Drago, Stoick couldn't be alive, he saw him die himself. Drago took a few moments before he realized, Hiccup had named his son after his father. "Touching, you're going to kill this Stoick or I'll kill this woman!"

"Johanna! You don't have to do this!" whispered Isabella, Johanna would never leave her mother. Her mother was the only family she has, and the only family she'll every want but she can't bring the thought of killing Stoick.

"What do you have plan for Hiccup?" ask Johanna with a worried tone

"This Hiccum or whatever his name is, he's going to have the worst death imaginable! And that night fury of his will be mine!" said Dago, as he started to chuckle. "You know what! Change of plans, you're going to bring me that boy"

"Why do you want him?" Johanna ask

"Just bring me that boy or else!" Drago said, Drago started to laugh as he slip through the night, Johanna look out the very window he escapes. She couldn't see him anywhere; it was like he was never to be there in the first place. The next morning, Johanna had a 'date' with Stoick; she waited for him in the arena. Johanna wasn't sure what to do, she can't let Stoick get hurt or let her mother get killed. There was only one thing she could do, Johanna glance in the sky as she heard Fang landing.

"Hey Johanna!" shouted Fang as he jump off of Fang

"Stoick" Johanna gave her best fake smile she could; even tho her heart was split in half between her only family or the guy she loves.

"So I was thinking, he could go out or something?" ask Stoick as he nervously rubs the back of his head "You know to be like a couple"

"No...Stoick we can't be together anymore" said Johanna, Johanna could feel her heart being stab by a thousand knives.

"Johanna? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he ask, Stoick couldn't understand what he did wrong.

"You didn't do a thing Stoick...things happened recently..." Johanna said

"Johanna? Why are you doing this?" ask Stoick

"I'm sorry Stoick...but I have to leave" said Johanna; she did her best to hold back her emotions

"What do you mean?" ask Stoick hoping she was teasing him

"I love you...but I can't" she said, Johanna just turned her back at him; she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Johanna please don't leave, I haven't told anyone about your secret. You don't have a reason to leave!" pleaded Stoick as he held onto her hand. Johanna just pulled her hand away, she couldn't stand being this close to him anymore, and Johanna just bolted with Stoick confused and shock.

"Johanna!" shouted Stoick, Johanna just ignored Stoick even tho her heart broke into millions of pieces. Johanna just started to cry, as she ran further and further away from Stoick, who could never know about her actions.

Continue Reading for Daddy

 **End**


	10. Daddy

**Where no one goes**

 **Daddy**

Johanna didn't know what to do, she can't bring herself to bring Stoick to her father, where she knew he would suffer and die at the hands of her loving father, or give him up for the safety of her mother. She loved them both but she had to pick just one, but maybe there's another choice. Drago had given her two days to bring Stoick to the outskirts of Berk, half a day as already gone by and Johanna still didn't know what to do.

"Johanna, I lived my life don't give up your friend" said Isabella, she had surprised her daughter who was deep in thought already.

"No mother! I won't do that!" Said Johanna

"Then what are you going to do, Johanna?" ask Isabella

"I just have to defeat Drago before the deadline" said Johanna, but how could she defeat Drago in just a day and a half?

"Johanna!" Johanna was very surprise to hear Stoick's voice, Johanna didn't know what to do, she had already pushed Stoick away but he still here.

"Stoick! Go away!" shouted Johanna, Johanna felt horrible as soon as she said those words

"No! We need to talk!" shouted Stoick, Johanna worriedly glance at her mother

"He needs to know why" Isabella said, Johanna look back at the front door, she took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Johanna? What on earth is going on?" ask Stoick, he was still very confused from yesterday

"Stoick…don't think I don't love you because that's not true, I really and truly care for you but someone as recently appeared" explained Johanna, Stoick gave her this tender look on his face, Johanna bite her lip. She thought that look of his is extremely adorable but now wasn't the moment; Johanna pushed it aside and continued.

"Then what happened yesterday?" ask Stoick

"My father…he…he came back" Johanna said, Stoick couldn't believe his ears, Drago Bludvist as returned?!

"What? Why?" he ask

"He wants you" Johanna said simply, it didn't take Stoick long before he understood why Drago wanted him. "Or he'll kill my mother" she added, Stoick couldn't imagine the pain Johanna was going through, Stoick couldn't see himself making a decision like this.

"What are you going to do, Johanna?" ask Stoick, Johanna refused to give Stoick to her father; he was the very first person to ever show kindness to her family. And not to mention his mother would literally tear her apart, she likes Astrid and all but she was terrified of her.

"It's simple, I can't choose between either of you, I love you both too much. I just have to kill Drago before he comes to kill me, he doesn't even deserve to breath this air let alone take what I care the most"

"Are you sure? Are you really going to kill your own father?" ask Stoick, he would have never thought Johanna would just kill her own father without any hesitation in her voice.

"He's not even my father! He forced my mother to be with him, she would have never been with a beast like him on her own free will!" shouted Johanna, was Stoick taking her father's side instead of hers. "Are you on my side or not?!" demanded Johanna

"Of course I'm on your side!" shouted Stoick with an angry tone, how could Johanna even assume he wasn't on her side.

"Good because I think, I've thought of a plan" said Johanna. Johanna and Stoick spend the rest of their time preparing for their upcoming encounter. As time went, the deadline was just minutes away, Johanna and Stoick went to the rendez-vous point.

"Hello daddy" Drago smirk, he turned around and was happy to see Johanna and Stoick

"Hmmm" chuckled Drago, as he examined the dragon master's son, Stoick just glared at him; this was the very man that killed his grandfather. "Is this it? And I thought the dragon master was a laugh, but you?! How could a person such as this Hiccum defeat me? And produce such a weakling as an offspring?" Drago said.

"How dare you!" shouted Stoick, Johanna held her hand out, preventing Stoick on doing anything reckless and stupid. "Don't you dare speak about my father that way! He's the one who beat you, you're the one who lost! And don't you even start with my mother!" shouted Stoick, Drago pulled out his spear and pointed the end near Stoick's neck. Johanna took out her sword and hit the spear, Drago spun his spear around and hit it on the ground.

"So you made your choice" said Drago, Johanna stood in front of Stoick with her sword held high

"I did! I'm going to kill you" said Johanna, Drago just burst into laughter

"You? You can kill me? The great Drago Bludvist?!" chuckled Drago, Johanna held her sword tightly in her hands.

"Ready?" whispered Johanna, Stoick nod his head while he took his thumb and index fingers, Stoick whistled. Drago stop his laughing and waited to see what this whistle was about to bring, a loud roar was heard; a dark shadow covered the ground.

"Please" smirk Drago, he knew what was in the air, and he wasn't afraid of a little dragon. Fang landed behind his master, Drago was a bit impressed of seeing a Timberjack. "Well, well, a Timberjack…humph….I'll give you this. Your family can surely get the rare dragons, between a night fury and a Timberjack but looks kind of small" with a slightly impressed tone.

"Now the fight can begin!" said Johanna with a smile on her face

Continue Reading for Revenge

 **End**


	11. Revenge

**Where no one goes**

 **Revenge**

Drago just stood in front of his 'foes', he couldn't believe he was against this? Johanna, her skinner friend along with his small dragon.

"Is this the best you got? Is this it?" ask Drago with a chuckle in his voice

"Enough to beat you" said Johanna

"And what about your daddy?" ask Drago while he stared at Stoick

"I don't need him!" shouted Stoick as he claimed onto Fang's back

"This should be over quickly" said Drago, Drago planted his spear into the ground and just waited. Johanna made the first move, she charged at her father, Drago easily avoided her sword; Johanna tumble passed her father. "Is this it? And you claim to be daughter?" teased Drago, Johanna just swung her sword, trying to cut her father's head off but Drago held the blade with his hand.

"Never! I've never claimed to be your daughter, why would I ever claim such a thing!" shouted Johanna while she tried to free her blade from his grip.

"Johanna!" Drago glance back at Stoick, who was reckless charging at him with his Dragon

"I've fought many dragons and this! This is nothing compared to the ones I fought" said Drago, Drago grab onto Johanna's whist, he pulled Johanna in front of him.

"Fang wait!" shouted Stoick, Fang landed about a few inches away from Johanna. "Hiding behind? Not to manly are we?" Stoick said, Drago just smirk at him. Drago threw Johanna at Stoick; they both fell off of Fang and landed on the ground. Fang roared as Drago ran towards him, Fang tried to attack him but Drago easily dodge them; he grab onto Fang's mouth and held him down.

"Stay down dragon!" said Drago, Fang look down from Drago's gaze.

"Fang!" shouted Stoick as he pushed Johanna to the side, Drago took his spear and aimed it near Fang.

"Is that it? Is this what you wanted to do? Bring me down with your dragon?" ask Drago as he just started to laugh.

"Johanna! Are you alright?" ask Stoick while he nudge her, Johanna just lay on the ground, Johanna just held her head with her hands.

"What was I thinking" mumbled Johanna, Drago grab onto Fang's horn and drag him away, Drago made his way towards Berk.

"Johanna, Drago is making his way towards Berk! We have to stop him" said Stoick while he watch Drago disappear even further.

"Just go without me" said Johanna as she sat up, Johanna held her knees with her arms "I just need to be alone for awhile", Stoick wanted to comfort her but this wasn't a good time to do so.

"Come and join me later, alright? If not for me then your mother" said Stoick, Johanna just glance at him before Stoick ran off. The sunrise over Berk, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes with the sun shining in his eyes. Hiccup turned to his side, Astrid's arm was wrap around his chest, Hiccup gently moved her arm and sat up.

"Wait a minute...Astrid?" Hiccup nudge the sleeping Viking, Astrid gently slap his arm as she turned on her other side.

"Wh...?" mumbled Astrid

"Did you see Stoick last night?" ask Hiccup, Astrid opened her eyes; she hadn't seen Stoick since this morning. Astrid quickly stood up and worriedly stared at Hiccup, "I'll take that as a no" he said. Hiccup and Astrid quickly got dress and went to investigate the stables; Toothless and Stormfly were there but no Fang.

"He's gone?!" shouted Astrid, Hiccup just rubs his head in confusion

"Question is where did he go?" ask Hiccup, Hiccup and Astrid walk around the village a bit until a loud crashing sound could be heard. The two went to investigate, a rack of swords and shield have been tip over, Hiccup cautiously went to see the cause.

"Well, well, the dragon master" Hiccup quickly turned around, Drago, Drago was leaning against a home; how could he easily miss Drago?

"Drago what are you doing here?" demanded Hiccup, unfortunately for Hiccup the home hid them from the others, Drago had purposely pick the right spot for this confrontation.

"Revenge boy! What do you think?!" shouted Drago pulled on some chains, Hiccup back away, he had no idea what Drago was planning. Astrid started to get worry, it didn't take hours to investigate falling weaponry, Astrid made her way towards the shields and swords.

"What are you doing?!" ask Hiccup, Drago just smiled at him when suddenly Fang appeared, quickly grabbing onto Hiccup's prostectic leg.

"This is easier then I thought" smiled Drago, Hiccup dangled from his leg, he wasn't able to grab his fire sword since it had fallen from the attack. Hiccup was defenceless and he knew it very well.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid as she came into the scene, Drago took a good look at Astrid, it didn't take him long to figure out her relationship with the brat.

"Your that girl from before" said Drago as he turned his back on Hiccup, Hiccup took this opportunity to make his escape; Hiccup started to detach his leg. "The one who came to me, calming that this Drago master could defeat me!" Drago said, Hiccup unlocks the last part of his leg, he fell onto the ground, Fang look down at him.

"Fang don't" whispered Hiccup, Fang nod his head as he returned his gaze to Drago; Hiccup crawled towards his fire sword.

"He did defeat you! May I remind you!" shouted Astrid, she could see Hiccup from behind Drago's back and she needed to distract him as much as possible. Drago just burst into laughter, Astrid confusedly stared at him, what was he laughing about?

"I admit that I lost! But I underestimate you again!" Drago quickly turned around, he threw his spear towards Hiccup who was about to grab his sword. The spear landed inches away from Hiccup's head, Astrid tried to help Hiccup but Drago quickly saw her and hit her against some shields that were hanging on a wall. "Not so powerful without that leg of yours" said Drago as he slowly walks towards him, Hiccup grad his sword! He managed to get up on his knees and activate his sword.

"I'm not going down that easily!" shouted Hiccup. Hiccup swung his sword, missing Drago by a few inches; Drago punched Hiccup across the face, disarming him at the same time. Hiccup just fell backwards since he didn't have any support, Drago held Hiccup down with his big foot.

"GET AWWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Astrid with her axe in hands, Fang roaring, he trip Astrid with his tail and held her down. Drago just burst into laughter, he had finally won and this was the easiest victory ever! He would have thought the dragon master would put up more of a fight.

"This isn't over!" shouted Hiccup while he tried to push Drago's foot off of his chest, Drago pick up his spear and hover it over Hiccup's chest.

"It's over for you!" Drago lifted his spear high into the air, his foot pushing down even harder than before, he didn't want his pray to leave. Drago was about to trust down when a fire blast hit his hand, his spear flew out of his hand, Drago held his hand in pain and look in the direction of the attack. "The night fury!" shouted Drago, he wasn't too surprise to see him since he had an idea how the dragon arrived. The Timberjack had called him from before, clever dragon, Toothless ran towards his master, roaring and firing more fire blast; Drago finally removed his foot from Hiccup's chest and ran off.

"He'll be back" mumbled Hiccup while he held his chest, Toothless roared at Fang most likely telling him to release Astrid. Fang quickly got up and went to Hiccup's side.

"Hiccup are you alright?!" ask Astrid with a very worried tone, she quickly scanned him, she didn't see any injuries but that was only the outside.

"I think so..." Hiccup sat him, Toothless affectionately rub his head against him, Hiccup reassured his old friend, "Thanks bud"

"I was so worried!" Astrid just took Hiccup into her arms, she held him tightly, too tightly actually... Hiccup had slight trouble on breathing.

"Mom? Dad?" Hiccup and Astrid look up and saw their son

"Where in Thor's name have you been?!" shouted Astrid with her arms crossed and her scary look on her face, Stoick gulp as he nervously smiled at his mother.

"Now's not the time...we have to stop Drago" Stoick said, he probably just saved his life right now

"You saw Drago? And you didn't tell us anything?" shouted Astrid, Hiccup took his leg back and attack it to his stub

"I thought I could handle it on my own!" shouted Stoick in his defence, even tho he wasn't technically alone.

"Why did you tell us? Your father and I could have handle it much sooner" said Astrid, she lowered her tone and was a bit softer then before. Stoick just crossed his arms, he didn't even want to look at his parents.

"Stoick answer us" said Hiccup while he stood up

"Because I wanted to be like you!" he shouted, Hiccup and Astrid confusedly look at each other

"What do you mean, son?" ask Hiccup

"At my age you defeated the Red dragon, stop the war between dragons, started the academy...you did so much things at my age! And I didn't do anything...just entered the academy and that's it" said Stoick, he never realized how much he wanted to make his father proud before.

"Stoick..." Hiccup could understand where his son was coming from, living in the shadow of a father who accomplished amazing things. "You never told us about this before" he said

"Because I never realized it until now" said Stoick, Astrid just gave him a gentle hug which she didn't do for Hiccup. "I didn't ask for your help because, I wanted to prove myself...Drago was here since a few days ago and I wanted to protect Berk" admitted Stoick.

"Stoick we're always proud of you" said Hiccup as he place his hand on his shoulder

"And not everyone can just get a Timberjack" added Astrid, Stoick just smiled at his parents even tho it didn't make him feel any better. Johanna decided to return to Berk, she needed to be there when her father decided to pay a visit to her mother.

"I'm disappointed in you" Johanna didn't say nor do anything, Drago walk up from behind her

"What do you want?" ask Johanna, Drago just walk in circles around Johanna

"Join me! I'll train you, I'll make you into a better fighter and not a quitter" Drago said, Johanna knew her father was right; she had given up after a few minutes of fighting. Johanna wanted to be stronger, she wanted to be a better Viking.

"Why?" she asks, Drago stop his walking, he stood in front of Johanna "You want revenge...then why implicate me?"

"I will get my revenge, but I won't be able to with that Night fury around" said Drago

"You want someone in the inside" mumbled Johanna, Drago just nod his head in agreement

"Help me or I'll kill both that skinny brat and your mother" whispered Drago, Johanna eyes widen in shock, once more she was force to choose but this time was different. "And I'll make sure that you'll join them! You, your mother, the skinny brat, his mother and father...every single person you care about"

"You're a monster" Johanna said, Drago gave a slight chuckle

"So what will it be?" he ask

 _Should Johanna help her father? Or save her mother and love? Let me know in the reviews!_

 _(Just want to mention! That the fight between Johanna, Stoick and Drago happened before dawn! So there was daylight but not much, and the fight with Hiccup, Astrid and Drago in the morning...so like 7 in the morning.)_

Continue Reading for Who to save?

 **End**


	12. Who to save?

**Where no one goes**

 **Who to save?**

"What now Hiccup?" Astrid ask while she held his hand

"We get ready for Drago" said Hiccup

The moon rose into the sky, Drago hadn't returned to Berk and Hiccup along with his family was ready. Hiccup had ordered every Viking in Berk to leave, if there was going to be a fight it wouldn't be a small fist fight that's for sure.

"Are you ready Toothless?" Hiccup asks, as he patted on his head, Toothless just nod his head and gave a dragon smile.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup glance back and saw his mother, Hiccup had told his mother to leave along with the other villagers.

"Mom? I told you to leave" said Hiccup, Valka shook her head and crossed her arms

"You're going to let your wife, son and best friend go into battle and you won't let your mother help?!" ask Valka, Hiccup sigh in annoyance, his mother had a very good point.

"I don't want my wife and son to be here! But Stoick has Astrid's attitude and stubbornness so I can't really do anything to stop them" said Hiccup, Hiccup was so happy that Astrid hadn't heard what he had just said.

"Do you have any plans of defeating Drago?" ask Valka

"I'm not sure" he said honestly, Hiccup rubs the back of his head, messing the small braids Astrid had done. "I guess...I just have to wing it"

"Well I'm going to help you" said Valka as she hug her son, "Whether you like it or not"

"Babe there you are!" shouted Astrid while she carried a couple of axes, swords, and shields

"What's all of this for?" ask Hiccup, he wasn't surprise that Astrid was able to carry all of this weaponry without breaking a sweat.

"We can't go easy on Drago" she said, Astrid took her favourite axe and spun it around

"So what's the plan, dad?" ask Stoick while Fang flew down

"We just have to stop Drago no matter what, we have to work together as a family" said Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly and Fang all stared at their humans. "Your mother and I have already told you everything about Drago, so you should be able to estimate his intentions"

"I know dad...but what about Johanna?" ask Stoick

"No one knows where Johanna went; Isabella hadn't seen her since a day or so. Hopefully she doesn't join forces with Drago, she knows many things about the village and its secrets" said Hiccup, Stoick knew Johanna would NEVER join her father, how could his father even suspect this situation.

"Astrid I...!" before Hiccup could even finish his phrase, a fireball explodes near their feets, and they all look up and saw Johanna.

"Johanna!" shouted Stoick, was Johanna really helping her father? "What in the name of Thor are you doing?"

"I have a reason!" shouted Johanna as she tap on Sapphire's side, she opened her mouth and fired another attack. Astrid mumbled something under her breath and quickly jumps onto Stormfly's back.

"You little bit...!" Johanna fired a wave of attacks, Astrid unable to finish her phrase dodge all of her attacks. _(Do I need to say, what Astrid was about to say?)_ , Johanna wasn't much of a match against Astrid, who has years of experience of flying a deadly nadder and not to mention having lesson from Hiccup. Johanna quickly landed and jump off of Sapphire, she took out her sword but was once more out match against Astrid.

"Did you really think? You would win against me?" ask Astrid as she pointed her axe towards the downed Johanna. Johanna secretly held some dirt in her hand, "No one has ever beaten me in battle"

"That's because they play fair" Johanna quickly threw the dirt into Astrid's eyes, Astrid drop her axe while she tried to remove the dirt from her eyes. Johanna took her chance to make her escape, she ran near Drago who just watch from the top of a small hill.

"Drago!" shouted Hiccup while he took out his flaming sword, "This is between you and me! Leave your daughter and my family out of this!"

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" teased Drago; Johanna glared at her father, she look down at her hand which still held her sword. "Very well dragon master! How about we fight like real man!" Drago said, Johanna knew she wouldn't get another chance.

"Father…." Mumbled Johanna, Drago glance down at Johanna when suddenly Johanna stabs her knife inside Drago's eye. She quickly pulled out the knife and managed to stab in the shoulder, Drago forcefully pushed Johanna away; Drago pulled the knife out and threw it towards the ground.

"JOHANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Drago while he held his eye and arm in pain

"I told you already, I will never join your side" said Johanna, everyone we're extremely shock of what they have just witness

"YOU'RE DAM MOTHER WILL DIE!" he shouted, Johanna whistled, Sapphire quickly charged towards Drago; Drago managed to punch Sapphire in the face and ran off.

"He ran off" said Hiccup

"Ran off?" ask Astrid while she threw her axe into the ground, "I hope that monster dies of his injuries"

"I'll get the villagers" Valka jump onto Cloudjumper and took off

"Johanna care to explain what happened?!" demanded Astrid with an angry tone

"Drago was going to kill my mother, Stoick and his family if I didn't help" said Johanna; she had nothing more to say, "I didn't have the choice, Astrid". Astrid understood Johanna's decision since she would have done the same, if Drago had threatened her own family.

"Johanna...I'm just happy you've done the right thing" said Astrid, Hiccup just nod his head in agreement.

"We stop Drago this time but he'll be back...one day" said Hiccup

"Mom...dad...we need some time alone" said Stoick, Hiccup held Astrid's hand as he led her away from Stoick and Johanna.

"Stoick, I'm sorry but I wanted to keep you safe" said Johanna, Stoick didn't answer Johanna, he just stared at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't mad at me, but I must leave Berk" she said.

"What?!" Stoick couldn't believe his ears

"I'm going to hunt down Drago and end him!" said Johanna; she was determining of accomplishing her mission, her destiny.

"How do you know he won't die from his injuries?" ask Stoick

"Drago doesn't die that easily, I need to make sure his life ends by my own hands" she said

"And you want to chase him around the world?" he ask, Johanna just nod her head at his response.

"I won't stop until he's dead" said Johanna, Johanna just sighs as she sadly smiled at him "I'm leaving...and I'm not sure when we will meet"

"You want to leave? What about your mother?" he ask

"She safer without me...say that I've parish" said Johanna, she knew it would break her mother's heart but she would be safe.

"Johanna..." mumbled Stoick

"Stoick...I love you with all my heart and never forget it" Johanna gently held Stoick's cheek; she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she ran off and flew away with her dragon. Stoick didn't say anything, he just watch Johanna fly away from his life. Stoick just turned away, his hair covering his eyes, he didn't know what to say or feel.

 _Thanks for reading! Keep a close eye out for Johanna's return in an upcoming fic! Called Dragon's heart_

 **End**


	13. Chapter 13

The sequel for Where no one goes is posted! Don't forget to check it out!


End file.
